The Shinobi
by Izeal37
Summary: Time Travel, no summary at the moment
1. Chapter 1

Well if you have read my other story Outcasts it might not be updated due to a massive writer block I am trying to overcome so until then please enjoy a second story I decided to work on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

. . .

Prologue

. . .

Naruto Uzumaki laid down dead on a battle field as many weapons were laid beside him. The wasteland was barren as he closed his eyes all of it was for nothing. He had killed her yet it still wasn't enough even though he hated killing her. Yet he had to for the peace of the world.

However she had still wiped out everyone the only ones left had been team seven, Sakura had died first, then Kakashi, Sasuke, and then he took her out with the final strike yet everyone was still gone damn they had still won. Naruto closed his eyes and let peace take him while he might not have saved the world at least no one would live that lie.

. . .

"Wake up young one." A feminine voice rang out as Naruto blinked and groaned as he pushed himself up on a white surface. Naruto covered his eyes as a shining figure of a woman appeared in a white cloth her body was too bright to make out though he could see trails of golden hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki I have judged your life and decided to give you a gift. I will let you choose, will you let everyone stay died and pass on, or will you struggle I can send you to the past and give you a second chance choose will you struggle or die." Naruto's eyes widened he had no idea what was happening or if this was real bur still he spoke.

"I'll struggle and save everyone!" Naruto declared as the figure smiled.

"Very well I shall send you to the past but no not even I know the changes that might occur but I will tell you the role you will start in. An orphan dead last of the academy with no surname and just about to graduate from the academy, try not to act surprised for even I cannot guess the changes. But I do know that all knowledge of jutsu will be lost except for the academy three you will start from the beginning." Naruto blinked as he saw his body fade away he began to freak out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted as his legs and arms started disappearing soon his head even started disappeared. "IS THIS!" With that Naruto completely disappeared.

. . .

Naruto woke up with a shock as he looked around. "What the," Naruto blinked as he looked around he was in his apartment? Naruto got up as he looked around. Everything was exactly the same from before he graduated from the academy. "It wasn't a dream?"

. . .

Prologue end

Sorry it was short but it was just the prologue the chapters will be a lot longer.

Anyways please review, all flames ignored but constructive criticism is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let people know Naruto is going to be OOC.

I do not own Naruto in any way.

/

Chapter 1

/

Naruto was currently in a training ground as he was hitting a log. It had been three days since he got back to the past at first he thought it was a dream but ruled it out due to him being in the dream so long and the fact he had a dream the first night he went to sleep kind of ruled that out.

After freaking out he decided to try and learn what he could. Though every time he tried to do a jutsu he would just forget what happened it was as if all jutsu memory was erased he knew the technique but not the how to. Naruto also noticed things were different. Some of the shops had different names and also the Kyuubi wasn't in him and his whisker marks where gone, instead it was in the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage who was still alive along with his wife Kushina at first he freaked out but after a while he calmed down.

Naruto then started training as he remembered team placements would be in a few days. Naruto also learned that his last name was no longer Uzumaki instead he no longer had a last name. He was just a regular orphan child. Granted no one looked at him weird any more are with hate it still hurt knowing he wasn't some special child to save the world like before.

Still though Naruto didn't let that bother him too much after all he would just make his dream a reality no matter what. Naruto had started training every day now in a lone training field. Naruto had finally gotten used to his muscles which he was glad about but that was it he still had barely any Taijutsu knowledge except surprisingly the academy Taijutsu as if it was implanted into his head. Along with that Naruto learned he had all the basic knowledge of the academy and everything it taught the student in Ninjutsu meaning he could now make regular bunshins.

Naruto though wondered how the teams would work out he was pretty sure Sasuke would still be rookie of the year, as he was one of the last Uchiha along with his mother and his brother Itachi as Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's dad had betrayed the clan this time for some reason. Naruto though wasn't sure if Sasuke would run off again to join Orochimaru this time though if he did Naruto knew he would have to kill him.

. . .

Naruto had two days left until team assignments as he was sitting in the library reading books he was trying to find some better way to train himself besides hitting logs Yeah he was in a library after the three year training trip Naruto had gotten use to reading in the library when Jiraiya was gone. Naruto sighed as he couldn't find anything that was actually useful he then noticed a book on a shelf.

_Beginners Guide to Genjutsu_

Naruto blinked he had never studied Genjutsu due to having too much chakra to control to be able to use it making him suck at anything with Genjutsu. Maybe he could learn a little bit of it know that the kyuubi wasn't in him anymore. Naruto grabbed the book as he then noticed two other books that seemed to stick out more.

_Beginners Guide to Kenjutsu_

_Basic Ninjutsu_

While Naruto only knew how to throw kunai granted he had eight out of ten accuracy with one now, he didn't think there was really more except for wielding swords maybe he should read some of it though. Naruto then looked at the other book while he knew the academy three he didn't know any more than that and no other jutsu. Naruto frowned wondering what he should do until he just shrugged. He figured if he read all three it would still help him some if even a little. With that Naruto sat down and began to read.

. . .

Naruto was now walking to the academy Naruto had changed his outfit some. He was now wearing a black short sleeve undershirt with orange stripes down the sides, baggy cargo pants that was in camo along with black shinobi sandals, and his forehead protector he tied around his upper left arm.

Naruto had been surprised at how fast the knowledge came to him from the books while he hadn't mesmerized them he had gotten up to chapter three in the Genjutsu book, and chapter seven in Kenjutsu while he also had learned Chakra Strings from the basic Ninjutsu along with starting tree climbing which he had been surprised was even in the book to begin with though he gladly welcomed one of his old skills back granted he had completely relearned it yet.

Naruto had gotten used to seeing the dead faces in the past weak as he didn't want to freak out as he got to the academy door he opened it and sat down in the back as he noticed people come in and start talking to each other. He was surprised when he noticed that no one bothered him but then again in this time no one knew him he was simple the guy in the background at the moment granted that was going to change.

He also saw the other eight of the rookie nine and although he wanted to great them he refrained from doing so he knew they had no idea who he was. Naruto also saw Natsumi Namikaze who seemed to be his counterpart as she was the daughter of Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

Naruto though ignored them with great effort for his part it seemed no one wanted to be near him probably because of the dead last title he still had somehow. He looked at the rankings that had been posted up and while he was still dead last the top three students where Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Natsumi Namikaze. Naruto was kind of surprised that Natsumi got the top ranking a little bit above Sasuke too, but then again things were different he kept having to remind himself that plus she did have her parents to help her unlike him.

Naruto watched as Iruka came in and told everyone to be quiet he then shuffled his papers and began to speak. "Alright classes as you know you are now all ninja of Konoha and will be split up into teams of three. Now then I shall announce the teams." Iruka said clearing his throat.

"Team 10 shall be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamachi, led by Assuma Sarutobi." Naruto nodded figured they wouldn't break up them three.

"What I have to be on a team with this Lazy guy! And fatty!" Naruto's eyes widened he forgot how much Ino actually hated her team at first.

"What did you call me! I'm not fat I'm Chubby!" Chouji said shocked.

"Troublesome, blonde." Shikamaru said as Iruka sighed.

"What did you say?!" Ino shouted out.

"Calm down and let me finish!" Iruka yelled stopping them as he spoke. "Now then, team nine is still in the running from last year, Team eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburama, and Kiba Inuzuka, led by Kurenai Yuhi." The three just nodded to each other as he continued speaking, Although Naruto did notice Hinata looking at Natsumi with a red face? Naruto shook it off he n ever did understand why Hinata had gotten red around him.

"Team seven will be Sakura Haruno," Naruto looked up as did Sakura. "Natsumi Namikaze," Naruto blinked as Sakura smiled while Natsumi hung her head. "And Sasuke Uchiha, led by Kakashi Hatake," Naruto frowned he wasn't they all the top three? He watched as Sakura cheered but then this wasn't right he had to say something.

"Alright enough of that now..."

"Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said raising his hand interrupting Iruka. "Isn't this unfair, that team is made of the top three students doesn't that team seem kind of stacked up to you?" Naruto said shocked they would do something like that. This also got whispering among the class room.

"Enough!" Iuka shouted to stop the whispering. "Now then, usually the dead last and the rookie of the year are teamed up however the Hokage wishes to try something knew this year. While the top three students will be in the same team so will the bottom three." Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"What so the bottom three doesn't even have a shot!" Naruto shouted surprising everyone at his outburst mainly because in their minds he had always been a quiet kid, Iruka sighed at Naruto though inside he agreed with him but he couldn't go against the Hokage though he did voice his displeasure greatly.

"Like I said the Hokage decided to try something new this year." Sasuke then grunted at Naruto.

"What's the matter dope expecting to ride on some coat tails after all you are the dead last, I mean you're still a ninja somehow dope what you want steal some credit from us actual ninjas." With that most of the people started laughing Naruto only looked at Sasuke and remembered they weren't supposed to know they weren't actual ninja yet.

"Naruto it is not good to get jealous Sasuke earned his spot at top through hard work." Naruto laughed at Iruka.

"Please earn his spot what bullshit." Naruto said shocking Iruka. "He just gets special treatment is all along with Natsumi and all the other clan people." Naruto said as Iruka frowned at Naruto.

"Baka! Sasuke got up there on his own!" Sakura yelled out as the rest of the Sasuke fan girls including Ino yelled out a yeah.

"Oh shut up you banshee." Naruto said as Sakura was about to yell.

"Naruto what do you mean by special treatment." Iruka said wondering what he meant.

"Oh please, does anyone else notice that all the clan heirs and the Hokages daughter are all in teams together." Iruka blinked as did the rest of the class.

"Wait a minute he is right!" A boy yelled out as the others were shocked.

"Now then class settle down this…"

"Idiot it is because of our grades we got up to this level you could do the same though I doubt you could beat me." Kiba said as Naruto looked at him.

"Listen this is by the Hokage so unless you want to question him then you will be quiet is that clear!" Iruka shouted out, Iruka then looked at Naruto who just let out a sigh and turned his head. "Now then," Iruka said clearing his throat.

"Team Six is still in the running from last year as well, Team Five will be Naruto," Naruto looked at him wondering who his team mates could be. "Ami," Ami has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. She wore a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right which she wore along with a pair of dark pants and sandals.

"And Hibachi," Hibachi had on a pale clothe around his head that had his forehead protector sewn into it with brown hair. He had on a yellow shirt and tan short with blue shinobi sandals and brown eyes. Oh great I get these two assholes. Thought Naruto to himself as Ami and Hibachi each was leader of their own gang in the school and seemed to pick on people a lot while buttering up to the clan heirs mainly Sasuke and Natsumi neither one had talent but both thought they did.

"Your sensei is Anko Mitarashi." Naruto's eyes widened at that as he noticed no one else was caring. Iruka finally finished and then decided to speak. "Alright your senseis' should be here in around an hour you can now have lunch in order to get to know your team." Naruto sighed might as well, he got up and walked over to Hibachi and Ami who both grunted at him.

"Oh dead last it is you, don't bother us." Ami said as Naruto sighed and turned he didn't want to deal with them at the moment he was already worried how they were going to pass but he needed to clear his head for the moment.

. . .

Natsumi sighed as she was on the roof top of the academy for lunch. She couldn't help but be pissed off! Why because of her damn father! He always worried way too much about her. Hell he even decided to change a tradition because it could put her in trouble! That boy had been right they all gave her and the clan heirs special treatment even she knew that.

To top it all off she had to be on a team with them! Sakura well she was pretty much fan girl to the extreme along with that tried to get close to her by talking about girl things? While she was a girl she preferred to fight and learn more about Ninjutsu then anything and then there is Sasuke. Sasuke was a complete dick though no one knew or acted like they knew it.

Hell he even has an idea in his head that she likes him as if that would ever happen. Natsumi then noticed someone else come up and blinked as Naruto came to the top of the roof and leaned against the railing as he seemed to just stare at the village. Natsumi hadn't really met Naruto in fact no one had he was just their Natsumi also never say anyone around him it was kind of weird when she thought about it Naruto just seemed like a loner.

The weird part was that he didn't look that bad granted he was the dead last it was as if people just over looked him though. "Shouldn't you be with your team?" Natsumi asked as he turned and looked at her.

"You know the same can be said to you," Naruto said as she blinked. "I doubt me and my team will make it anyways." Natsumi blinked.

"What do you mean we are already ninja?" Naruto blinked at her and sighed.

"It's not that you see my team is made up of me and two assholes who don't know the meaning of teamwork it just seems doomed to fall apart is all." Naruto said as she nodded.

"I know what you mean I got stuck with a fan girl and pretty boy." Natsumi said as Naruto chuckled at her expression.

"You don't mind if I eat with you do you." Naruto asked as she smiled and spoke.

"Go ahead," Natsumi said as Naruto got out his cup ramen as Natsumi's mouth watered. Her currently lunch was a bento her mother mad but to her nothing beats Ramen hell even her mom said it though their dad didn't get it. Naruto noticing her stare sighed.

"Want some, I got two other cups." No sooner he said it Natsumi already taken and started slurping it down. As she finished Naruto was staring at her as she felt a blush appear, she must have looked like a pig in front of him shit. She thought until Naruto laughed.

"And here I was worried you would be one of those girls going on a stupid diet." Natsumi smiled.

"Hey don't you dare compare me to them!" She yelled as Naruto nodded and the two started talking more and more Natsumi hated her dad, why because she could have gotten Naruto on her team instead of Sakura.

"Hey we should get to class are senseis should be their soon." Natsumi nodded and walked with Naruto as they went inside Natsumi felt something at her feet and slipped as her eyes widened as she was about to fall down the stairs. She was about to scream until she felt someone had caught her and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

She looked up and saw Naruto carrying her bridal style as she blushed. "Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked as he blinked. Instantly she pushed off him and blushed a deep red.

"Se… See ya!" She shouted without meaning as she dashed to the class room. Natsumi got to the class room in record timing as she took her seat she felt her heat beat why the hell is it beating so hard?

. . .

Naruto walked to class he had been surprised when he met Natsumi she seemed fun to be around to him as she wasn't arrogant like Sasuke she actually seemed fun to be around though he had no idea why she ran off like that out of nowhere.

Naruto walked in the class room as he saw Natsumi as she saw him she froze and then looked the other way her face turning red. Weird Hinata use to do the same thing wonder what it was? Naruto though shrugged it off as he sat down. "Alright now that everyone is hear class you sensei should arrive any…"

Before anything could be said a loud blast was heard as a smoke screen appeared. "ANKO MITARSHI IS HERE!" Anko yelled out appearing in front of the class. Everyone was coughing from the smoke and looking at her like she was crazy.

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"Anko I haven't finished." Iruka said as Anko grinned and spoke.

"Ah who cares!" Anko said, "Now Team five you have five minutes to get to the roof or I will make you repeat the entire academy!" She yelled out and left the place.

. . .

Naruto was now leaning against the railing as he appeared. "You got her fast where are the other two." Anko asked raising a brow Naruto had gotten here in around three minutes as it was now ten minutes later.

"I'm not sure Sensei, but if I know them like I think I do they think you was just trying to scare them and don't believe in your threat." Anko eyes darkened at that those little brats… She then grinned as an idea came to her head.

The door opened up as Ami and Hibachi both entered talking and laughing with each other. "I see you decided to finally show up." Anko said glaring at the two.

"Yeah yeah so what's up." Hibachi said as Anko was pissed off this little brat hell no.

"I see you don't believe well then tomorrow all of you meet up at training ground forty four tomorrow for you survival test."

"What a test?" Ami said in a bored tone.

"We already did all that stuff!" Hibachi said angrily.

"Makes since." Naruto commented as they looked at him. "They made us Ninja without have us even battle someone my guess is if we fail this test we are no longer Ninja."

"What the hell are you saying of course we are…"

"Correct!" Anko said grinning at Naruto. "I like this one does what he is told and has a good head unlike you two. If you fail tomorrow you will no longer be ninja and be sent back to the academy." With that she vanished in a trail of leaves.

"Hey guys maybe we should…" Naruto tried as Hibachi spoke.

"We should what? Train together please your only gonna hold us back." Hibachi said as Naruto sighed as him and Ami left.

"Damn I am doomed to fail." Naruto said as decided to just go home.

/

Chapter End

/

Please point out any grammar errors so that I may fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

. . .

Naruto was now at training ground forty four also known as the forest of death. Naruto was only at the entrance he had hadn't expected Anko to take them here of all places then again this was considered her training ground plus she might have gotten pissed off some.

"So you're already here huh." Naruto saw Anko appear and nodded

to her.

"Yeah, though I didn't expect you to take us to the forest of death sensei." Anko chuckled at him.

"What scared oh well now then where are the other two?" Anko said looking around.

"I'm not sure maybe we should go find them?" Naruto thought to himself as Anko growled.

"No, we will give them one hour if they don't show up they fail." Anko said as Naruto nodded. They waited… and waited… and waited some more until Anko finally screamed out. "Fine I gave them little shits a chance, alright kid it is just you and me I guess this changes some things but let's have a simple spar I can determine if you are ready with that." Anko said to him as Naruto nodded.

The two got ready as Anko spoke. "Anything goes if you don't come with the intent to kill you won't pass." Anko said as Naruto nodded. So far he had some low level Genjutsu chakra threads and some Kenjutsu along with the academy three and the academy Taijutsu.

Anko if he remembered had the snake style along with a fire release nature. "Well kid you gonna make the first move or do I have to." Anko said as Naruto fished out a kunai and lunched it at her. Anko took out her Kunai and went to deflect it but was shocked as the Kunai then sunk into her as if merging with her Kunai like a hot metal liquid She then noticed Naruto had out another kunai and was about to stab her while she was distracted.

Anko kicked out hitting him in the stomach stopping him as she then punched him across the face knocking him back some. Anko though was surprised when he turned into a log. She then felt something above her as she jumped back as Naruto landed where she was a kunai ready to strike.

"Not bad kid," Anko said she was surprised this kid was good after all he was the dead last of the academy so she had to ask. "How did you become the dead last?" Anko said as Naruto sighed.

"Well the truth is I only know a little Genjutsu and Kenjutsu along with the basics but I am not good at anything else really like math and history. I only learned what I needed to which was a bare minimum along with that Genjutsu isn't taught in the academy so I couldn't bring my grade up with that." Anko blinked it made since in a way.

"Alright brat let's go!" Anko charged as she did Naruto throughout three shuriken as she deflected them all with a kunai. Naruto then though the kunai as he jumped back she snatched the kunai out of the and through both pinning him against the tree by his shirt collar.

"Not bad brat but I think I won." She said with a grin as Naruto held up a hand and then smirked. 'What the hell is he doing?" Anko thought as Naruto gripped his hand to a fist her eyes widened as she saw a chakra string from behind her.

Anko dodged as three shuriken from before came at her from behind each attached to a chakra string each of them missing her as she then cut chakra strings causing them to fall before they could hit Naruto.

"Well Brat that was unexpected but anyways you pass!" She yelled as Naruto's eyes widened as she took the kunai's out of the tree.

"Hell YEAH!" Naruto shouted relieved that he had passed his test.

"Hey sensei what about Ami and Hibachi," Anko was about to answer until two people walked in the area.

"Hey sensei we are here." Hibachi said with a grin as Anko glared at him and Ami.

"Where were you two!" She yelled out as Hibachi just smirked.

"Does it matter we are here now come on and give us are test."

"No," Anko said as they blinked at her. "Both of you failed so no neither one of you will be passing this test unlike Naruto here."

"What the hell the baka passed?" Ami said as Anko spoke.

"Wait what's gonna happen to us than if we fail your test," Hibachi said.

"Don't worry you won't be sent to the academy." The smirked thinking she had given in. "I am dropping you two from the Ninja program." She said as their eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL BITCH YOU CAN'T…" Before he could continue Anko knocked both of them out.

"Bastard is lucky I can't do anything more to him Naruto come tomorrow at five in the morning for your first Mission." Naruto nodded as he left he felt bad for Ami and Hibachi but even he knew neither of them was suited to be Ninja.

. . .

"Now then report all team meetings." Minato said as in front of him was eight different Jounins. Usually there were ten but one from last year and the year before then was still going.

"Team One Failed,"

"Team Two Failed,"

"Team Three Failed,"

"Team Four Failed,"

"Hokage-Sama I wish to ask for apprentice ship." Anko said as

everyone stared at her.

"Explain," Minato said as apprentice ship was incredible rare and he had never expected Anko to be the one asked for one.

"My team consisted of Naruto, Ami, and Hibachi. Naruto showed great promise actually which surprised me considering he was called the dead last. Hibachi and Ami though both of them acted as if they were better than everyone and showed late I even asked why and they asked if it even mattered. Those two don't deserve to be Ninja."

"I see and what off Naruto then."

"Naruto as I said surprised after waiting I decided to test Naruto for it did seem unfair to fail when the other two wasn't even trying. I decided to have a spar with him though and have him come at me with the intent to kill."

"Isn't that a little reckless." Kurenai asked.

"Even more than Kakashi's bell test?" Anko said as Kakashi flinched.

"I see so what surprised you about him?" Minato asked Curiosity inside him.

"Well you see he isn't a dead last." Everyone was shocked at Anko's words. "You see he only learned what he needed he said himself he didn't care much for math and history instead he focused on learning what he needed such as Taijutsu and kunai's granted his isn't the best, also it turns out he knows a little bit of Genjutsu." Anko said as Kurenai raised a brow.

"Really that is surprising." She stated as not many showed interest in the art of Genjutsu though she herself was the resident Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha.

"Not only that but he could think of things on the fly and I believe with training make an excellent Ninja, thing is I don't want him to be held back by not passing because of his team who failed." Minato nodded to her and spoke.

"Alright you got an apprentice now then Team Seven."

"Team seven passed… barely." Kakashi said as Anko was shocked at him.

"You actually passed someone." She shouted surprised.

"What do you mean barely?" Minato said as he had put the top three together for that team as everyone else was also curios.

"Because, Sasuke was arrogant believing he could take me on all his own. Sakura was a useless Fan girl and Natsumi didn't want to work with them at all."

"Then how did they pass?" Assuma asked.

"In the end I decided to give them a second chance and…"

"Bento?" Minato asked as Kakashi nodded everyone sighed. The Bento was used as a last resort to pass a team but still they passed.

"Alright Team eight."

"Team Eight passed, they showed great teamwork and can easily become a tracking unit." Minato nodded.

"Team Ten,"

"Team Ten Passed, A little rough at first but they came together easily a capture, Interagtion, and strategy team." Minato nodded.

"So Ten new genin's altogether, Everyone Dismissed."

. . .

Naruto was now walking into the training ground as he was waiting for Anko to show up. "Here before me again huh," Anko said as Naruto nodded to her. "Well anyways I figured I would explain your schedule to you. At five you will get one D rank mission, you will then train for three hours in Taijutsu, Two in Kenjutsu, and then two in Genjutsu since you already know some. Also after this I will teach you a chakra control exercise the rest of the day is either free time to do with what you will or more training if I think you need it."

Naruto nodded though he was going to hate D ranks and he knew it. For the three weeks and Naruto had completed fifteen D rank missions along with that he had greatly improved in his skills in his free time he studied and trained mostly he had also mastered tree climbing.

Naruto was now walking towards a weapon store as he walked in currently in his free time. As he walked inside he heard a bell ring that was hung at the top of the door. Inside had several weapons hung up on the walls and also a few in cases as Naruto walked into the store.

"Hello may I help you?" a man asked as Naruto saw a man in front of him.

"Yes, I want to get a weapon but I don't know what fits me." Naruto said as the owner nodded.

"Well then let's take a look around and just tell me when something catches your eye. Naruto nodded as he looked around the shop he saw many weapons as he did and then saw it.

A sword mounted on the wall, the blade had a single edge down its side as the handle itself was black and fit his hand perfectly as it the weight also felt right not too light and not too heavy as there was no guard on the blade.

"A Chokuto weird choice, people usually choice Katana's or Tanto's and sometimes a Ninjato," The man said as Naruto looked at him.

"I made up my mind."

. . .

Naruto now stood in the Hokage tower with Anko. It had been three weeks since he got his Chokuto and Naruto had changed a lot after training with Anko-sensei today Naruto was expecting another D rannk until the hokage spoke.

"Anko do you believe Naruto is ready for a backup mission?" Anko noded at him.

"Yeah as long as it is a C rank I have been dieng for us to go out the village on a mission but doesn't the brat need atleast 30 D rank mission?" Anko asked as that was the standerd.

"Most of the time however you have completed 28 D ranks so for I think it should be fine. A day ago I sent team seven on their first C Rank mission to wave country but I am worried about them I wish for you to act as back up do you accept." Minato asked as Anko looked at Naruto.

"Well what do you think." Naruto nodded and spoke.

"I believe I am ready for a C rank mission." Naruto said respctfully as Anko nodded.

"Al right we will take it." Anko said as she grabbed the scroll.


End file.
